mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sid
|height = 3'1" |weight = Unknown |skin color = Brown |eye color = Black with white sclera Red with black sclera |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Sid and his family Eggman Empire |likes = Sid and his family Helping others Having fun Revenge on those who treated him badly Dr. Eggman Being taken seriously |dislikes = Sid and his family Not being taken seriously Being made fun of Sonic and his friends Being made fun of Those who have wronged him |skills = Artificial Ergokinesis Enhanced Speed Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Acrobatics and Reflexes Enhanced Jump Flight Claws Telescoping Limbs Energy Projection Projectile Body Force-field Generation Grinding Prehensile Tail |moves = TBA |ability type = Power/Flight |artist = Heroic412229 }} Metal Sid(メタルシド Metarushido) is a fan-made character who was created by Heroic412229. He was once a good and noble robot built by Sid's grandmother in order to help Sid through some of the things he couldn't do alone, but after being made fun of for his appearance, his temper started to flare up and he began to go rogue. After his rampage, he calmed down, but everyone, except Sid and his family, started chastising him and saw him as a dangerous threat. He was taken in by Dr. Eggman and was persuaded to join his legion as revenge for all who treated him badly. Designed to resemble Sid in terms of both appearance and abilities, Metal Sid was a near-perfect replica of the original. Formerly a kind-hearted robot, he was a cold, violent, quick-tempered robot with an inferiority complex. After the incident that happened at Station Square, he made it his sole mission to get revenge on everyone who wronged him by any means necessary. Appearance Metal Sid was created in a similar image to Sid the Hero. His body is mostly made of brown metal, expect for his upper arms, upper legs, fingers, and bolts; which are made out of silvery metal. He has two long, thin, spiked, bendable antennae on top of his head that are made of dark-gray metal, resembling Sid's antennae. His head is split into three part connected by one long bolt on each side of his face. His palms are black with green circular depressions on each palm, while the backs of his hands are brown like his head, torso, forearms, lower legs, and shoulder pads. He has lime-green feet with black and white stripes and yellow dots of each top side corners of his feet to resemble Sid's shoes. He has two large pink wings on his back and a dark-brown tail with bendable wires on each row of breaks in-between each part of the tail. He also optic sensors that change into two colors depending on his mood and alignment, whether black with white sclera for when he's happy or good, or red with black sclera for when he's angry or evil. Personality Before he turned evil and joined Eggman's side, He was once a kind-hearted and noble robot, willing to help others when needed, especially Sid. He was also a very fun-loving robot who liked to have fun when he wasn't helping others. Also, he was a very intelligent robot, able to solve things that were too complex for most organic humans. Even though he was kind-hearted and intelligent, he still had his flaws. His temper and inferiority complex can flare up when he's made fun of or not taken seriously and he can be reckless and impulsive when he lets his anger get the best of him. After being chastised by almost everyone, except Sid and his family and driven off, he was filled with revenge and wanted to make everyone who treated him badly to pay, but deep down in his robotic Al, didn't want to let his anger get the best of him again. When he was taken in by Eggman and was persuaded to join his legion to help him get revenge, he embraced his anger and decided to use it as part of his revenge, turning him into a cold, aggressive, quick-tempered robot bent on both revenge and destruction. Like Metal Sonic and Eggman's other metal robots, he couldn't speak and only talked in beeps and buzzes, even before he turned evil. History Powers Artificial Ergokinesis Designed to resemble Sid in abilities as well as appearance, Metal Sid is able to copy Sid's every abilities, including his ergokinesis. Physical Abilities Weaknesses *The amount of ergokinesis that Metal Sid can use is based on how much his energy output can take. If he absorbs too much energy, he will overload and explode. If he uses up most of his energy, which is contained in a separate system, he will run out of it and will have to absorb more in order to regain it. If he uses his full energy, he will shut down completely. *He can't create energy out his own energy. He will have to absorb energy from already existing sources. *His stamina is slightly lower than Sid's stamina. *His temper and inferiority complex can turn him reckless and impulsive when it gets the better of him. *Metal Sid's ergokinesis requires complete focus when in use and can be negated when distracted or caught-off guard. *Metal Sid's ergokinesis is artificial and he can only absorb artificial energy sources unlike Sid. *Metal Sid can't absorb or attack Energy Immunity users or sources. *Metal Sid's ergokinesis Trivia *Metal Sid is the first robot character created by Heroic412229. *